El Héroe de la Muralla
by TheDevilZero
Summary: En un mundo donde los caballeros camianan con imponentes armaduras, cuya lealtad esta jurada a un señor o a una mision. Nuestros heroes juraron defender una ciudad hasta su muerte. Pero el destino tiene otros planes, un plan muy antigue que se remonta tanto como el bien y el mal.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un reboot de un fic.**

 **Azrael: Este es un reboot del héroe de Mordor, debido a que como se habrían dado cuenta, tenía demasiados errores ortográficos, y la narración era inferior a los que acostumbramos, por lo que lo hare de nuevo, este tendrá menos del señor de los anillos y más en el ending 2 de MHA, si alguien está interesado en la historia anterior, estoy dispuesto a ayudar y proporcionar todos los detalles necesarios.**

 **Devil: Sera un estilo medieval con unos ligeros toques de Fof Honor. Como las unidades, ya sabrán a lo que nos referimos.**

 **No los entretenemos más, vamos al fic.**

La noche en la taberna del pequeño pueblo fronterizo siempre es animada y envuelta en una felicidad que se percibe incluso sin entrar al local, el tabernero limpia la mesa mientras tararea las canciones que los borrachos cantan con voz potente y olor a alcohol igual de potente

La taberna es rectangular, cuatro mesas con cuatro sillas con dos rectangulares en el fondo, el tabernero está parado frente a la barra con cinco sillas, detrás suyo cinco estantes con botellas de diversos contenidos y etiquetas aún más variadas

El tabernero mira preocupado al cliente de la esquina, por más que sea una taberna en un pueblo fronterizo los forasteros no eran comunes, el extraño llevaba una capa verde con capucha, ayudado de su encorvada postura la capucha le cubría el rostro, solo se podía ver que jugaba con el sudor de su jarro de cerveza, y que tenía algo envuelto en la otra mano

El extraño poseía una bolsa con la que tenía mucho de no mover, cuando lo hacía sonaba como piezas de metal chocando entre sí, lo que llevaba envuelto era alargado y rígido, obviamente una espada, el extraño se bebe su jarro de cerveza de un golpe y la devuelve a la mesa con otro golpe, pone sobre la mesa la espada envuelta procediendo a sacarle las cuerdas

La espada es amplia, una guarda decorada sobriamente con pequeñas pelotas en cada extremo, el mango tiene el ancho de una mano pero el mango continua preparado para ser tomado con ambas manos de ser necesario, en el pomo tiene la misma forma que la guarda pero tiene una gema verde limón rota, el color de esa es enfermizo, como si le faltarán fuerzas al verdor de la gema

 **(Imagínense a Nasir, la espada de isildur del señor de los anillos)**

Los nobles suelen poner su nombre o el nombre de la espada en la hoja, viendo la belleza del arma no estaría de más revisar

 _ **One For All**_

 _ **Horas antes, por la mañana.**_

El día empezaba en el campamento de la guardia fronteriza, el turno nocturno ya se había retirado con el amanecer como fantasmas que se ocultan de la luz, algo no muy complicado en lo accidentado del terreno.

Y en el puesto de vigilancia de siempre, a la hora de siempre, se encontraba el **Lawbringer** de turno sentado sobre una roca, junto a una fogata comiendo su desayuno despreocupadamente con su gran Poleaxe reposando en su hombro.

El guardia tenía el pelo gris hacia un lado de su cara cubriéndole parte de esta, de la nariz para abajo estaba cubierto con un pedazo de tela que le llegaba hasta el cuello, pero claro está, ahora la usaba en el cuello mientras comía puré de manzana, un pedazo de pan y agua. No dejaba que nadie lo viera sin la máscara o con su casco, que tenía a un lado.

De las escaleras de piedra a lo lejos del comensal bajaba su compañero a un ritmo apresurado, no estaba atrasado, sino que era muy diligente, caminaba de manera decidida pero cuidadosa de no hacer ruido con la maza que llevaba en su derecha o de golpear algo con el escudo en su izquierda, este era Iida, el **Conqueror** de turno, lleva una túnica blanca con decoraciones en verde encima de su armadura, usa un casco cuadrado y un escudo casi triangular de bordes suaves con los mismos colores, blanco y verde

-SHOJI, ¿Has visto a Izuku?- Pregunta desde la distancia disimulando la necesidad de gritar.

El acorazado niega con la cabeza

El recién llegado se da vuelta para marcharse mientras se retira con prisa.

Izuku llega despreocupado jugando con el casco en su mano y contoneando con su espada larga con otra, la tenía tomada por encima de la guarda de esta, pero Izuku no parecía tener problemas con el peso de esta.

Las partes de cuero y metal del atuendo del **Warden** están muy bien dispersos para dar una protección buena con flexibilidad decente, pero debajo de la cintura la diferencia es evidente, cota de malla en los muslos y encima tela blanca y verde con una terminación como de túnica.

-¡Izuku! - Grito Iida interceptando al recién llegado.

El peliverde se detuvo abruptamente y casi le da un ataque, era muy temprano para esa clase de sustos. Pero el peliverde tomo esto como una posible alerta.

-¡¿Nos atacan?! ¡¿Alguien murió?! ¡¿El escusado volvió a incendiarse?! ¡¿Qué, Iida, que?!- Dijo este muy rápido y mientas sostenia la espada al revés.

-No es nada de eso, Midoriya-kun. Solo te estaba saludándote y quería preguntarte algo.

-Entonces...- Dijo desconcertado el espadachín esperando la explicación de su actuar.

-Cuando dijiste quince minutos antes, no entendía si era quince minutos de salir a la guardia anterior o de estar en posición, por lo que opte por estar una hora antes.

A Izuku le bajo una gota de sudor por su nuca. Suspiro un poco antes de encogerse de hombros, su amigo era muy diligente.

-Impresionante- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa comprensiva- ¿Y Shoji?

-Como siempre, esta desayunando- Dijo el pelinegro- A veces pienso que se despierta antes del amanecer y pasa el rato con la guardia nocturna.

Shoji hace acto de aparición saliendo del área central con su máscara ya puesta.

-Tenemos visitas- Dijo saliendo de la escena tan rápido como vino.

Ambos guerreros se miraron al otro antes de correr hombro con hombro hacia la llegada de los invasores.

/

Vestidos con pieles de animales y con pinturas por el cuerpo, gritaban y gruñían como animales salvajes intimidando a su presa, pero su presa había jurado defender esos muros.

La ciudad estaba en el cetro del bosque, las piedras enormes y el frondoso bosque que lo rodeaba era peligroso de transitar, protección extra para a cuidad, pero una colina en la retaguardia era vulnerable, pues tiene una escalera de piedra que da a la cuidad de manera discreta, se usa para buscar agua del rio o similares, por lo que taparla no es opción, la solución es que siempre este protegida por tres guardias día y noche

Uno de los barbaros era más pequeño que sus compañeros, pero no menos intimidante, rubio con el pelo erizado con agresivas siluetas rojas por el cuerpo y su hacha de dos manos.

-¡El de la espada es el líder, lo quiero para mí!- Ordeno este a sus compañeros apuntando con el hacha.

Los primeros en moverse fueron los invasores, arremetieron todos juntos hacia la defensa aprovechándose de su número, siete contra tres.

Los barbaros son muchos y feroces, sí, pero son indisciplinados y no trabajan en equipo, la piel de animal no los protege del filo de los caballeros, son madera podrida para la maza, papel para la espada y mantequilla para la alabarda.

Los caballeros habían entrenado para esta situación desde pequeños, ya sabían que hacer. Se separan para pelear por separado.

/

Izuku está enfrente de un enorme sujeto con un hacha de dos manos y detrás uno con espada y escudo.

El grande ataca con un movimiento horizontal del hacha, izuku lo desvía usando ambas manos en la espada, esto lo deja en un mal ángulo para cortar, pero toda su espada esta reforzada, incluida su guarda y con ayuda de sus gruesos guantes de cuero utiliza su espada como un pico de minería.

Directo al ojo del enemigo.

El segundo trata de atacar por la espalda, una táctica que ya se esperaban.

Izuku usa su espada, con un golpe logra deshabilitar la guardia del bárbaro. Y no pierde tiempo para rematarlo.

El **Warden** hace un swing con la espada y la encaja en el cuello de su enemigo, este se detuvo a medio camino por el grosor del cuello y por las piezas de protección, por lo que se arrima a él y sin soltar su espada hace un giro hacia su espalda para terminar la decapitación, terminando cara a cara frente al soldado anterior.

Este trata nuevamente de atacar al caballero, Izuku usa nuevamente ambas manos para detenerlo, el golpe es débil y sin puntería, aun esta aturdido por el golpe anterior, una patada al estómago la hace retroceder.

Lo cual le da al **Warden** el espacio para lanzar su espada en el aire y tomarla cerca de la punta. Para luego dejarla caer como un hacha de ejecución sobre la clavícula del bárbaro.

-¡Miserum!- Dijo Izuku.

/

Shoji está casi igual, dos enemigo con lanzas y escudos frente a él, los lanceros no encuentran punto débil en la armadura o en la pose del acorazado, este al ver que sus enemigos están indecisos decide dirigir el baile.

Tomo con ambas manos el extremo de su arma y con un terrible swing ataca al lancero de la derecha con todo el peso del arma.

Este cae de espaldas y rueda, el de la izquierda ataca con un estoque directo a la cabeza, pero para el miedo del bárbaro las leyendas sobre las armaduras del **Lawbringer** son ciertas, ni un rayón existirá en el casco.

Porque la lanza se detuvo gracias a la mano del caballero, aunque de todas formas de no haberla detenido posiblemente la lanza se habría de roto.

Shoji usa su fuerza descomunal para de un tirón sacar al bárbaro de su posición de defensa, y usa el reverso del arma para un golpe en la barriga, el lancero se agacha como reacción, la poleaxe se balancea y golpea con el lado del martillo en el rostro, el daño del golpe se vería en una embestida de toro furioso.

Por lo cual la cabeza del bárbaro sale desprendida de su cuerpo.

El Lawbringer sujeta con una mano su arma y fija toda su atención al último enemigo.

-¡Nōn superstites!

/

Iida tiene la cadena de su maza en el cuello de uno de ellos, usa esto para lanzarlo a un lado del compañero del bárbaro y tenerlos ambos enfrente.

El **Conqueror** mueve su maza con un movimiento circular para amenazar, la bola picuda es de dura y pesado metal forjado, e pelinegro usara eso a su favor, hace un swing con ella y estas con el escudo enemigo a la altura de sus hombros a uno de ellos, el embestido retrocede.

Su compañero trata de atacar con un hacha de mano, Iida gira para esquivar el corte, y con ese mismo giro ganar fuerza de inercia para la maza, el golpe va directo a la sien, pero lida no termina, la cadena quedo atada en el cuello del sangrante bárbaro, se pone de espalda con espalda con este y se agacha con la maza tomada con ambas manos cerca del pecho y tira con fuerza, el crujido del cuello es rápido y sonoro.

-¡Te affligam!- Dijo Iida.

En eso llegan Shoji e Izuku, con armas en mano, listos para defender el puesto.

Cuando los invasores se ven reducidos a corren de regreso al bosque esperando no ser seguidos, muy listos no son.

Izuku de un rápido movimiento saca el pomo de su arma para lanzarla a los corredores

La pesada pieza de metal vuela directo a la nuca de uno de ellos que se desploma en el suelo de cara por la velocidad en la que iba, quedando inconsciente al pegarse contra una piedra.

El otro corre ignorando a su compañero, es el del pelo erizado, el líder de la escaramuza, debía ser derrotado antes de que escapase a la vista.

-¡Voy por el!

El espadachín corre detrás del bárbaro sin pesarlo dos veces o escuchar los gritos cada vez menos audibles del peli azul pidiendo que no siga al rubio.

Izuku corre tras él, pasando entre los frondosos árboles y la espesa vegetación. Corre hasta que puede oír el sonido de agua corriendo con fuerza.

Llega hasta el rio cercano donde nuestro héroe pierde de vista a su objetivo. Mira a los lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo no puede verlo por lo frondoso del bosque y no lo oye por el poderoso cause del rio.

 **TUMMM**

Nuestro héroe es embestido por la espalda directo al rio donde ambos son llevados por la corriente, lejos de establecer una tregua por la situación se toman el uno del otro intentando ahogarse, si no es que lo hace el caudal del rio o las rocas en esta.

La corriente los lleva de un lado al otro y de arriba abajo, su pelea se traslada al lecho acuático por obra de la corriente, el bárbaro tiene ventaja por la ligera armadura, no le toma mucho esfuerzo mandar a su oponente el fondo con una patada, pero este se resiste tomándolo del tobillo en un intento de con la otra mano tomar una piedra del fondo con al que terminar la pelea.

Por el rabillo del ojo el Warden ve algo brillante, lo único claro en la turbulencia acuática, lo toma sin saber lo que era, golpea a su oponente con esta en la cabeza… o eso intento.

Ambos impactaron con roca en medio del rio, que hiso que ambos se separasen y puso a ambos viendo estrellitas.

Pero no lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. Rápidamente el caballero se arrastró a unas de las orillas.

De allí salió arrastrándose con espada en mano, aunque no es la misma con la que entro, si bien era de un etilo similar, era muy diferente. Esta tiene un destello limón en su guarda, pero el cansado y aturdido caballero no descubrirá esto hasta después de su sorpresiva y traumática siesta.

 **BRUSSSRT**

Izuku vuelve en sí, no por fuerza de voluntad, sino por una descarga eléctrica en su mojada y acorazada mano. Su mirada se dirigió a la espada con total incredulidad mientras un pequeño destello de luz moría dentro de la gema verdosa.

-No es momento de dormir-Se dijo para sacudir su cabeza y alejarse del rio.

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido por esta semana. Nos vemos la próxima en el mismo horario y por el mismo canal. XD**

 **Azrael: Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré la segunda parte de El Veneno de un Héroe. Sé que algunos les pareció muy sad y me alegro por ello, esa fue la intención y parece que lo logre.**

 **Devil: Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de Un Prototipo Entre Héroes.**

 **No vemos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
